I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for attachment to recording machines and, in particular, to an apparatus for rewinding a continuous strip of paper after the same leaves the recording machine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Recording machines and, in particular, adding machines are now made to carry a spool on which is wound a strip of continuous paper. The lead end of the strip of paper passes around the platen of the adding machine whereupon indicia or the like is imprinted on one surface of the strip of paper. It is customary that the strip of paper is torn off after the record has been completed. An example of such an adding machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,279. In certain classes of work it is desired to have a recording machine which records a series of items on a continuous list and at the same time enters each item upon a separate sheet. The continuous list is prepared in the manner usual in tabulating machines, while the separate sheets are presented to the printing position to receive a printed impression simultaneously with the continuous list. It has been known that this secondary imprinting may also be printed on a continuous list. Examples of such apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,957,203 wherein the paper tape carried in the machine is fed through the adding machine and stored on a pick-up reel. This machine functions in a manner similar to well-known and conventionally used registers wherein it is desired to provide a receipt to the purchasing party while maintaining a record of the purchases.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,218 discloses an attachment for an adding machine comprising a pair of L-shaped brackets which are designed to mount a supply roll of continuous tape and a take-up reel for receiving the take-up tape after it has been fed through the adding machine and a record imprinted thereon. The take-up reel is attached to the adding machine itself and is driven through a belt pulley arrangement such that during activation of the machine the pulley arrangement winds the take-up reel which, in turn, will cause the supply reel to unwind.
Apparatuses of the prior art structures for rewinding the paper tape are either of the type which form an integral part of the machine or which must be mechanically connected to the operative parts of the recording machine in order to drive the take-up reel.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus which mounts a feed roll and a take-up reel which may be used in conjunction with a variety of recording devices and, in particular, in conjunction with adding machines without the necessity of modifying the adding machine or having the apparatus made an integral part of the machine.
III. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of the applicant the aforementioned patents represent the closest prior art of which the applicant is aware.